


Rainy Day Woman

by LauranicusPond



Series: Pretty, Petty Thieves [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fae manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauranicusPond/pseuds/LauranicusPond
Summary: Sips meets a pretty girl on a rainy evening.*A Pre-Garbage Court UMY Story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sips is probably quite young in this story, maybe in his early 20s.

Sips lights a new cigarette from the last embers of his previous one, and flicks the stub away into the gutter. The rushing water carries it away down into the drain and out of sight within a few seconds. He takes a drag of his cigarette and tucks his free hand under his arm to try and warm up a little. He's cold, standing out here in the dark in just his polo shirt and jeans, but his jacket's in his car, and his car is out there in the parking lot. One more cigarette, and then he'll brave the torrential rain and make a run for it. 

A group of people stumble out of the door to his right and he glances over. They're two couples; a tall, red headed man in a leather jacket with his arm around a leggy blonde with short hair, and a girl with curly black hair standing close to a shorter man with a mop of brown hair and a Parka jacket. Sips snorts to himself. He looks like a wannabe Gallagher brother. He can hear them talking but can't make out the words, and leans back to tuck himself further against the wall and under the small section of roof that juts out and keeps him dry. 

"Can I borrow your lighter? Mine's dead."

Sips looks up in surprise to see the blonde girl leaning against the wall next to him, cigarette in one hand, a cheap plastic lighter in the other. He nods and pulls his out of his pocket, holding it out for her to take, which she does. 

"Thanks. These disposable ones are so shit. Used to have a nice one like this but... I must have left it in a bar or something." She smiles at him and lights her cigarette. 

She's pretty. Sips watches her pull on the cigarette, sees the red ring of lipstick she leaves on it when she takes it out of her mouth. Has a very vivid image of her doing the same to his cock, suddenly, and has to look away from her face. She holds the lighter out to him, and Sips takes it and pockets it again without looking at her. 

“So, got anything fun planned for tonight?”

“Not drowning on the way to my car would be good.” Sips says, gesturing at the rain.

“I don’t know,” She glances sidelong at him, “Sometimes I like to get a little wet.”

Sips chokes on his cigarette, coughing a cloud of smoke out in front of him. Beside him, the girl laughs. 

“Want to show me your car?” She asks, turning to face him. “If you’ve got nowhere else to be?”

Sips looks out at the rain, and then back at her.

“I guess getting rained on wouldn’t be so bad.” 

She reaches out and takes his hand, tugging him out into the rain. He stumbles slightly, and then pulls her toward his car, splashing through the puddles on the uneven carpark tarmac. He presses her up against his car and kisses her hard. She kisses back, her hand cupping the back of his head to keep him close as she deepens the kiss. The rain down the back of Sip’s neck is cold and makes him shiver. She pulls back, her eyes dark.

“Open the car.” She says, and Sips kisses her again, briefly.

Fumbling his keys out of his pocket, Sips unlocks the car and holds the door open for her, staring at her ass as she climbs into the car. He slides in after her and tugs the door shut. The rain is quieter now they’re in the car. Sips gazes at her. Her white t-shirt is wet through, and Sips can easily see her nipples through the soaked fabric. He closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers again softly. 

Her tongue brushes against his lips and he parts them for her, his hand pushing underneath her t-shirt to cup and squeeze her breast. Sips moves his thumb in circles over her nipple, grinning as she gasps quietly against his lips. He kisses her jaw, and down her neck, his other hand reaching down to tug at the button on her fly. She presses her leg up between Sips’, grinning at the resultant moan. Sips blinks at her, letting his hips grind down shamelessly. He wants her. He leans in and kisses her again eagerly, getting her fly open and pushing his hand into her shorts. His fingers brush coarse hair instead of the soft fabric of underwear he was expecting.

“Fuck that’s hot…” Sips manages before he’s kissing her again, muffling her noises as he rubs gently over her clit. 

She’s moving against his hand, hips rolling in rhythm with his, her thigh pressing against the bulge in Sips’ trousers. He feels almost dizzy with how much he wants her. Sips ducks his head down and closes his mouth around her nipple, sucking through the t-shirt. She drags her hand through his hair, nails scraping lightly over his scalp. Water trickles down the back of his neck. He’s just starting to pull her shorts down when there’s a loud bang on the side of the door.

Above him, the girl sighs in frustration and reaches to wipe the condensation and steam from the window. Sips can just about make out a figure with a hood up through the glass. The figure knocks on the window again and the girl winds it down. The cold of the air hits Sips, and he sits up hurriedly, pulling his hands out of her shorts.

“Smith! What the fuck?” The guy in the parka says, “We’re in the middle of something!”

“So am I.” Smith gestures to Sips. Sips smiles awkwardly. The guy in the parka barely glances at him before tugging the door open.

“Come on. We have dinner plans.” 

Smith and Parka guy glare at each other for a second before Smith sighs. 

“Fine.”

Parka guy nods and walks away.

“Uh… Is he your boyfriend?” 

Smith laughs.

“Something like that.” She leans in and kisses him again, biting his bottom lip. “Nice knowing you.” 

She winks at him and climbs out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Sips watches her walk away through the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I think in the years that pass between this happening and Sips meeting them again, he sort of forgets about this night. It was a different city, a different life he was living after all, and it's not until Smith uses this guise again that he remembers and puts two and two together.  
> I don't think he tells them.


End file.
